


Bliss

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo finds bliss in a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 2013 Three Sentence Ficathon at Tol Eressëa on Dreamwidth

Frodo felt the knot from the tree branch digging into his back, but the pain just helped him to focus on the delicious feel of Sam pressed against his front. Trousers open, warm hands exploring and the hypnotic sound of bees buzzing as they collected nectar from the apple blossoms would have left him dizzy, but for the pain from the knot.

Finally yelling out his completion, Frodo melted against the tree and felt nothin but bliss.


End file.
